


Strawberries and Cream

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: GreenFlame - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville





	Strawberries and Cream

Kai knew he probably shouldn't do it. But every time he looked over at Lloyd, he knew he wanted him. More than that, he wanted to be inside of him. He wanted to feel his soft skin against his own, caress his body, and smell his scent. He wanted to get a taste. And he knew that if Lloyd just got a hint of what he was missing, he would feel the same way. Kai took one last glance at Lloyd, sitting alone at the table. Then he bit his lip and got to work.

"Hey, Lloyd. How bout a snack?" he said , setting a bowl in front of the younger boy. The bowl was full of ripe strawberries covered in a delicious looking white cream. "I uh... I made it myself." he said with a knowing grin.

Lloyd looked at the sweet treat in front of him with glowing eyes, and licked his lips. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "It looks great!" He picked up the juiciest looking berry he could see and dipped it in some extra cream. Then he popped the whole thing in his mouth. The moment the berry hit his taste buds, his eyes widened. When he bit into it, they lit up. It took Lloyd about two seconds to fall in love with his new snack. And just like that, he was hooked. He shoveled berry after berry into his mouth, relishing each bite. It wasn't long before the bowl was completely empty, and Lloyd was licking the leftover cream from the bottom of the bowl.

Kai watched with a satisfied smile as Lloyd lapped up the rest of his treat. "Did you like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was great!" he replied excitedly. "That cream was really good! It was kinda salty so it went great with those sweet berries. What was it!?" He asked, still licking his lips.

Kai shuffled around nervously, and bit his lip. "Do you uh... do you want me to show you?" he asked. Lloyd nodded in approval, and Kai reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Follow me."

Before Lloyd knew what happened, they were both in Kai's bedroom. "So, are you gonna show me how you made that cream?" he asked innocently.

Rather than answer, Kai pushed Lloyd down on his bed and slowly crawled on top of him. They were face to face, Lloyd now sporting a wild blush. Before he could second guess himself, Kai leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips made contact, there was a spark of pure energy between them. It was as if the world around them was electrified. Kai kissed Lloyd passionately, sliding his tongue into his mouth and guiding his hand to the front of his pants. He grabbed hold of something solid, causing Lloyd to let out a small moan. When Kai pulled away from their kiss, Lloyd was left panting, his eyes glazed over and his tongue hanging out. "You wanna see how I made that cream now?"

Barely registering the question, Lloyd nodded his head. "Get on your knees. on the floor." Kai told him in a gentle tone. He obeyed without question. With Lloyd on his knees looking up at him, Kai undid his pants and allowed his throbbing cock to spring forward. Lloyd's eyes widened and he visibly gasped at the site of Kai's member. He stared at it almost hungrily. Noticing this, Kai took a hold of himself and began pumping away, pointing it at Lloyd's face. He was already fully erect and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd burst. Lloyd sat on his knees, with his hands resting on his lap. He watched eagerly as Kai jerked himself off right in front of his face. Hungry, and desperate to get a taste, Lloyd let his mouth hang open with his tongue out, graciously waiting to be rained on by Kai's sweet cream. This proved to be too much for Kai, as seeing this look on Lloyd's face cause a feeling to stir up inside him. He carefully aimed his penis at Lloyd's face and gave one last good pump, letting out a hot stream of cum and hitting Lloyd directly above the eye.

Lloyd closed his right eye, and let the fresh load slide slowly down his face. Waiting patiently for it to hit his tongue. When it reached his lip, he licked away the sweet juice and moaned loudly at the taste. Suddenly, Kai leaned in and licked a glob off of Lloyd's cheek. He then pulled the younger boy into a kiss, letting it slide from his own mouth into Lloyd's. Lloyd swallowed it with an incredibly pleased look on his face. With that, Kai began to kiss Lloyd's neck. He sucked on it ever so gently, knowing that he would probably give him a hickey, but not caring. All he wanted was another taste, and he didn't want to stop. He kissed Lloyd's neck again and, without warning, he bit down. This caused Lloyd to let out a loud and pleasurable moan. The noise seemed to have awakened something in Kai. He looked at Lloyd with a hungry look in his eyes. He pulled Lloyd's shirt over his head and started to kiss his chest. He was surprisingly muscular. Kissing along his chest, Kai stopped to suck and Lloyd's nipple and bit down again gently. Lloyd bit down hard on his lip and suppressed another moan. Kai kept making his way down, kissing and licking along his abs and stomach. He didn't stop until he was kissing Lloyd's waist. Then, he took hold of Lloyd's waistband with his teeth and pulled down. Lloyd hid his face as his erect penis popped out of his pants and stood at attention.

Kai took a good look at Lloyd's package and bit his bottom lip. He pushed Lloyd back onto the bed, and moved in slowly. He gently kissed the head, causing it to tremble, and Lloyd to whimper slightly. Kai chuckled at this display and began licking and kissing the shaft, sliding his tongue up and down the length of it. He kissed the side one last time before opening his mouth and enveloping Lloyd's cock. The sudden warmth, and movement of Kai's tongue around his dick caused Lloyd to gasp sharply. He moved his hands away from his face and saw Kai bobbing his head up and down and looking directly into his eyes. Lloyd's face turned a bright shade of red when Kai's eyes met his own. Kai smiled at this, and continued sucking. Flicking his tongue against the tip of Lloyd's dick as he did. Lloyd let out a small squeak and stuttered out "K-Kai... wait. I... I'm about to..." Kai heard Lloyd's words, but this only made him suck faster, until Lloyd couldn't hold it in anymore. He gripped the blanket, and arched his back before letting out a loud moan and releasing his seed into Kai's mouth. Kai kept sucking until he made sure that Lloyd was completely dry and he had swallowed every last drop. When he pulled away, Lloyd looked exhausted. He was gripping the blanket so hard that his knuckles were white. He had one eye closed and his mouth wide open. His cheeks were bright red, and he was sweating and breathing heavily.

Kai leaned in and gently kissed Lloyd's cheek. He then pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his muscular body underneath. "Are you ready?" he asked. Lloyd simply nodded. Without another word, Kai flipped Lloyd over onto his stomach and lowered himself over him. He kissed the back of Lloyd's neck and gave it another nibble, causing Lloyd to let out another small moan. He stood up and lowered his already unbuttoned pants, then he reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He rolled the condom onto his once again erect member and applied a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips. Then without warning, he slid his fingers into Lloyd's tight ass, causing him to breathe in sharply. Lloyd held his breath as Kai twisted his fingers around, making sure to coat Lloyd's ass hole with plenty of lube. When Kai pulled his fingers out, Lloyd finally let out his breath. Kai leaned in once more to kiss Lloyd's cheek and whisper in to his ear. "Brace yourself."

Lloyd grabbed the blanket and bit down on it as Kai positioned himself behind him and slowly slid his dick into Lloyd's ass. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, feeling every inch of Kai slowly making its way inside him. When Kai was all the way in, Lloyd finally relaxed. He released the blanket from his jaw and opened his eyes. Kai leaned forward to whisper again. "See? That wasn't so bad." he said, kissing Lloyd again.

Kai started slow, gently thrusting in and out, but Lloyd felt every movement. The sensation was indescribable, but he loved it. Kai was close enough to to Lloyd's neck that he could feel him letting out another breath with each thrust. Kai's breath was hot but it still sent shivers down Lloyd's spine. He moved forward with thrust after thrust, and before long, he was wanting more. "F-faster..." he said. "Please." Kai, smiled at how timid he was, but he obeyed his wishes. he started to move faster. Getting just a bit rougher with his thrusts. Lloyd was getting into the rhythm, moving his body in sync with Kai's. Soon enough it was almost as if their two bodies were moving as one. "Faster! Harder!" Lloyd cried out. The thrusting sped up. Getting harder and harder until it was more like pounding. Kai reached around Lloyd's waist, and grabbed hold of his hard dick. He stroked it in time with each thrust, until Lloyd felt like he was gonna lose it. Kai could feel himself getting closer too. His thrusts got faster and more frantic, as did his strokes of Lloyd's cock. Kai felt a familiar tightening in his balls and let out one final thrust, spilling his seed into the condom and letting out a loud moan. At the same time, he gave Lloyd's dick a good stroke, causing him to moan and let out his own stream of cum.

Kai slowly pulled his dick out of lloyd and fell flat on his back next to him. Lloyd turned on his side to face him. Both boys were visibly exhausted. Lloyd looked at Kai's face and finally spoke up. "That was..... intense." he said, barely catching his breath.

Kai gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, it was..." He looked over at Lloyd and asked "Was that your first time?"

Lloyd looked down shyly. "Yeah...."  
Kai leaned over and gently planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm glad I could make it special." Lloyd smiled at that. "So." Kai continued. "I'm getting pretty hungry. What were you thinking for lunch?"

Lloyd looked at Kai and gave a sly smirk. "Something light. Maybe just some strawberries and cream."

Kai laughed and gave Lloyd one last kiss. "Sounds good. I think I'll have that too."


End file.
